Eugene Everett (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = The Kid | Aliases = | Identity = | Alignment = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Ron Wilson | First = Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 37 | HistoryText = Eugene Everett, aka "The Kid", was a dice tossing young juvenile delinquent who was frequently in trouble with the law, he regularly detained at the Bronx's 53rd Precinct. During a period in which the Fantastic Four had broken up, the Thing was arrested for an apparent rampage that caused property damage and he shared a cell with Eugene. The Fantastic Four were strained after Mister Fantastic lost his powers in , he eventually disbanded the group in . Reed's powers were later restored in and the group reformed in When the Thing was found guilty, he was locked in a cell with Eugene again. Later when Ben's lawyer Matt Murdock explained that the costumed hero Daredevil (secretly Murdock himself) was investigating the frame job, the Thing broke out of jail to find the man responsible himself. Taking this as an opportunity to get free himself, Eugene followed after the Thing to see what happened next. The Thing and Daredevil were later captured by the Mad Thinker who had predicted that in framing the Thing he lure someone with precognitive abilities which the Mad Thinker hopes to utilize in his schemes to eliminate the "X-Factor" that often thwarted him in the past. The Thinker erroneously believed that Daredevil was the person he sought. When Eugene was caught and captured by the Thinker he was held prisoner so that he could force Daredevil to capture the Vision from Avengers Mansion, as the Thinker plotted to build an army of Visions to take over the world. However with the help of the Vision and his fellow Avenger known as Yellowjacket, Daredevil managed to spring a trap and defeat the Thinker and rescue the Thing and Everett from his clutches. In the aftermath of the battle, the heroes noted Eugene's intuitive ability to predict odds, they quickly realized that the Thinker's computers were referring to Eugene and not Daredevil. After the Kid helped the Thing get cleared of all charges, the Thing thanked the boy by making him a pizza. After getting to share a meal with the Thing, Murdock and Yellowjacket, Everett grudgingly agreed to go on the straight and narrow and go back to school. The thing accompanied Everett to his school where he was surprised to see his old ally the Black Panther teaching there under the guise of Luke Charles. The Thing later sat in on one of Everett's classes on African history being taught by "Charles". Everett's subsequent activities are unknown. | Powers = Eugene is an intuitive who has the power to predict odds, or the behavior of others. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}